Sexy and I Know It
Sexy and I Know It 'ist ein Song aus der zwölften Folge der dritten Staffel, 'Spanisches Blut, und wird von David Martinez mit den New Directions als Teil der Wochenaufgabe, spanische Songs zu singen, gesungen. Das Original stammt von LMFAO aus ihrem zweiten Album "Sorry for Party Rocking" aus dem Jahre 2011. Charts Lyrics David: Yeah, yeah Cuando salgo a andar, Girls be looking like que duro está Yo soy el cangri aqui, walking on the street In my new lafreak, yeah This is how I roll, animal print, pants fuera control, Estoy guillao con mi big afro Y como Bruce Leroy, I got the glow yo Beide mit New Directions (David): Girl look at that body Girl look at that body Girl look at that body (I-I Work Out) Girl look at that body Girl look at that body Girl look at that body (I-I Work Out) David (Artie): Cuando hago mi entrada (Yeah) This is what I see (OK) Todo el mundo para pa' mirarme a mí, I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it I'm sexy and I know it, Soy sexy y lo sabes Yo vacilando en el mall, Security just can't fight them off Jangeo at the beach, I'm in a g-stro trying to tan my cheeks (What!) This is how I roll, vamos ladies it's time to go Nos fuimos pal' bar, baby cogelo suave No shoes, no shirt, como quiera me sirve, watch... Beide mit New Directions (David): Girl look at that body Girl look at that body Girl look at that body (I-I Work Out) Girl look at that body Girl look at that body Girl look at that body (I-I Work Out) David (Artie): Cuando hago mi entrada, (Yeah) This is what I see,(OK) Todo el mundo para pa' mirarme a mí, I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it I'm sexy and I know it, Soy sexy y lo sabes Hey, chequealo! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah, yeah Do the wiggle man, así menealo man, yeah Soy sexy y lo sabes! Hey, yeah! Whopa! Beide mit New Directions (David): Girl look at that body Girl look at that body Girl look at that body (I-I Work Out) Girl look at that body Girl look at that body Girl look at that body (I-I Work Out) David: I'm sexy and I know it Trivia *Das Original war als Hintergrundmusik in Süße Träume zu hören. *Während des Songs malt Finn ein Gesicht auf einen Pappkarton und stülpt ihn dem Jungen, der das Umhängekeyboard spielt, über. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf Shuffle Bot, einem Mitglied der Band LMFAO. Fehler *Man kann sehen, wie Santana zweimal zur Tafel geht. *Quinn steht nach Rachel von den Stufen auf, aber in der darauffolgenden Szene sitzt sie wieder neben Sugar. *Kurt steht ebenfalls in einer Einstellung auf und dann noch einmal in einer anderen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von David Martinez